A Lesson For Brady
by NeeC311
Summary: AU type. Brady has came back into town and begins working at the hospital as a volunteer when he meets Chloe and someone else....
1. Chapter 1

Lesson for Brady   
1  
  
  
  
  
This story starts 3 years from the night Chloe and Phillip almost slept together only in my story they did. Phillip abandoned her. Brady has been away at college and has not yet met Chloe. Nancy died leaving Craig to take care of Chloe.   
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.   
  
"Well Brady everything looks good. Thank you for keeping your appointment even though you are better now and walking again." Dr. Wesley said as he finished examining Brady   
"No problem doc. Actually you have my step mother to thank she made me come. I don't know why she acts like she cares"   
After his appointment he decided to get a bite to eat at the cafeteria. He noticed A beautiful girl sitting in a corner. She had bags under her eyes and looked as though she was miles away. Something attracted him to her though he did not know what it was. Just then he saw Dr. Wesley go over to her and start talking her comforting her. For what reason Brady was unsure but he was going to find out. Craig walked but did not escape before Brady stopped him.   
"I noticed you talking to that beautiful woman over there is everything ok. She looks so sad."   
"She has a lot to deal with right now. hey I'm glad I ran into you I was wondering if you would be interested to get a job here at the hospital. You get to work with kids which I know you like."   
"Sure" Brady agreed thinking that he would be able to see more of this women. He figured she worked there because she was talking to Craig.   
"Good. Here put this on." He handed him and garment bag and laughed to himself as he walked away. "I will wait for you in my office when you have it on I will show you around. Brady ran into the bathroom and opened the bag. "I can not believe this i can't believe this." Pretty soon he was walking through the halls catching the eyes of everyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lesson For Brady   
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"I look ridiculous Craig"   
"NO pink hair fits you." He said holding back a laugh   
"Remind me why I am doing this again"   
"Because I know you need a job. Besides usually what you do is a volunteer job, but this hospital pays for entertainment"   
"Fine lets get this over with"   
Craig led boo-boo the clown to the cancer section of the children's ward. Brady aka boo-boo soon forgot his humiliation as the kids gathered around him . He suddenly saw his mystery women standing by a small girl in the corner. trying to cheer her up.   
"Hi I'm Br..."rolling his eyes he decided to get into it" I mean Boo-Boo. I just want to come over here and see the most beautiful lady in the room" Chloe blushed and introduced herself.   
"Well I'm Chloe and this is..."   
"The most beautiful lady is the room can speak for herself can't she." Chloe was a little embarrassed but the look on the girls face made it all better.   
"I'm Natilee, I'm 3. Do you really think I am the most beautiful lady. I thought you were talking to Chloe after all work at all her hair. I don't have any"   
"Look at it this way you can pick what your hair looks like and don't even have to worry about fixing it. Here" Brady said as he took his wig off and placed it on Natalie's head it nearly swallowed her. But she squealed with glee and wheeled herself around the room. Bragging that she was the most beautiful lady because Boo Boo said so.   
"that was really great of you to do that" Chloe said   
"So you work here to"   
"No just visiting although I might as well work here. I am here more than most of the other workers. Except for Craig Natty is my sister and Craig is my step father.   
"Oh I can see the resemblance. She has your eyes And what beautiful eyes they are"   
"hush thanks look I have to go." Chloe said as she nervously ran after Natty. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lesson For Brady  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Brady learned to love his job after only one day he really liked kids the kid who had really won his heart was little Natalie. After work he caught up with Chloe.   
"That Natalie she sure is something isn't she."   
"What...oh...yeah. She is great isn't she."   
"Is everything ok you don't look so well."   
"it's just she is so young. She can't die."   
"Who has said anything about her dying?"   
"The doctors said if she does not get a bone marrow transplant within a year she will not make it. There are no matches yet."   
"Well they say family make the best candidates was your whole family tested."   
"I am al the family she has."   
"What about Craig. He is her father."   
"Look you can't let this get out, for natty's own protection promise me. Natt's adopted Craig is not her blood.   
"I don't understand how could you be then." Chloe looked down. "You mean...you... she is ...yours."   
"Well yeah. Craig adopted her before the father even found out so he could not take her away from me. Luckily my friend belle talked him into being tested saying it would help patch things up between us."   
"Belle Black"   
"yeah you know her"   
"She is my half sister. She was telling me about this I think. The father is Phillip right. I may be able to heal you he is my uncle. Look I will get tested."   
"You are related to him. Look just ... do what ever that is fine, but just you can't tell anyone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lesson for Brady 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Time sat so still and only let moved when one wasn't aware of the circumstances anymore. The circumstances in this case could be described as an essence to survival. This moment would be remembered forever. It all came down to this moment in which things would take a step in the direction for the better or for the worse, there was no until death do us part. Because it would be another possible causality had it be for worse and there was to be the loss of one.  
  
Yet the loss of one could set the chain reaction for the death of those who were involved in her life as the sun was to summer. There would be those dark days that cascaded to the bright days but nothing would ever come from as long as the love and support could still be found in the nature of friends and family.  
  
Brady looked down to his wrist watch more for the second time that same minute. Nothing more had passed than the minute. It still would be another hour or so before the results were in.   
  
Smiling briefly for a second he looked down to his taken arm. An arm that so protectively held beauty in it. So angelic and restful as she inhaled and exhaled with each drawn breath of hospital air.   
  
Hospital air that had been filled with so much tension. Tension due to the amount of time left, then once the time had expired what would come of it. Would it be for better or would it have been for worse? Inhaling deeply, the sudden realization he was no longer alone came to his mind. The atmosphere of the room shifted as he looked up the beautiful sky her eye's had. Nothing beautiful had been written in them due to the cloudiness of what her soul sang.  
  
"What's wrong?" he questioned as he lifted his body somewhat but still held onto Natalie just as tight as he could as if he were her father and she was his child.  
  
"Nothing" she replied in a teary and strained whisper.  
  
Brady felt deeply hurt at the sight of her. Something was wrong but she wasn't willing to share it with him. He didn't mind. They had only known each other and gotten the chance to get to know each other within a week. He was not one to pressure nor hurt her further. So he would make one last attempt and if it seemed to be of inconvenience for her to answer he would let it rest.  
  
"You don't have to hide behind a wall with me, Chloe. Let me be the music you sing from your heart and you shall be the beneath my tattered wings" he smiled to her, knowing it would cause an immediate blush from her the minute he mentioned that part about him. An inside joke the two shared in the week they had known each, yet the realization of a week's worth of knowledge was not what they really knew. They knew a lifetime worth.  
  
Chloe smiled as she kneeled in front of Brady and gently looked into his eyes. There was something in them she could not see or had not been ready to read yet. Either the case, she was to scared to search them further. This was not the time for symbolic reasoning as her daughter's life was on a thread as a matter of year if she did not get the transplant.  
  
Kneeling closer to Brady she placed her hand on his knee softly. Still smiling upon him, she lowered her eyes from his waist to his legs. And softly blew on to them. She blew a slow smoothing whirl of wind onto his legs.   
  
Although Brady had on jeans, he could still feel the chills being sent to him through her tantalizing cool air.  
  
"Now I can be the wind beneath your not so tattered wings" she said stopping her wind and looking back upon him.  
  
Grabbing her hand out of gratitude and looking at her with lusting gaze. He wanted to know more of her. Grasping her hand had been the way for him preventing himself from doing something idiomatic such as whisking her into a mind boggling sensation of his forever wondering tongue to her luscious mouth and the depths inside of them. Finally letting go when the image escaped his mind he looked up to read the time once more.  
  
"Agh! This is taking forever" Brady said frustrated from the tension in his room. Or could it been the one created through his pants that Chloe had not noticed?  
  
"Craig said he would get it out to as quickly as he could"  
  
Not feeling as if he need to keep on the dialogue with the conversation, he changer it briefly and stumbled upon something he often wondered. A thought that had haunted his mind the minute he found out more about Chloe. The second he stepped into the sauntered details of her past and present which led him to what he yearned to know. Sure there were other questions, but none was as much of an importance as this had been.  
  
"How did you get to this point in life?"  
  
Obviously confused by the stats of the question, Chloe stared at Brady with somber thoughts in mind. She had not known what made him profess the question he had done, or why had he wanted to know but she came for her speculating mind and looked to him, "What are you asking exactly?"  
  
"I'm saying how did you get to this part in life. From the beginning to the end, I want to know there is of Chloe Lane to Chloe Wesley . I know a lot about you, it's just the facts I am a drawing a blank to."  
  
Feeling somewhat shy onto asking the question because it was too much to explain in the time span of 25 minutes or less. Chloe was saved her breath as Craig stepped into the waiting room from the side and walked over to Natalie first and rubbed her head which still stood nestled in Brady's loving arms.  
  
He looked to Chloe professionally, he didn't want her to read the truth from him before he actually had a chance to explain it.  
  
"Chloe I have the results of Brady's test as far as him being a possible match for Natty. There's the good news and there's the bad news. Neither I don't think you will like but these are what has been laid for us to play with. So these are the cards we shall handle, understand?"  
  
"Whatever it is Craig, I can take it" Chloe said as she took hold of Brady's hand for support. And in return he held it with all the strength he had and hoping the electric vibe whenever Chloe touched him that the same energy would be transported to her body for when and if she need it.  
  
But the moment did prove to change the epic outcome after all. Time had once again stood still for the second time that day. Taking a tea break, a stop to the local slow restaurant (in this case McDonalds), stopping by and catching up with his relatives father time, napping and just wasting away and not doing anything productive as people lives were being effected. Turned upside down. Because that evening had it's time of thought, it ended for worse but could it have possibly been for better? 


End file.
